Someone Better Than You
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: 'Siapaun tahu bahwa pria paling beruntunglah yang bisa mendapatkanku, maaf karena tak bisa menjadi yang beruntung'.. Tck, omong kosong!    bad summary.. warning inside.. RnR?


**Penyangkalan**: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto … Lagu Someone Like You milik siapa ya? Yang jelas dipopulerkannya oleh Adele.

**Peringatan**: OOC, typos(s). dll..

Selamat membaca.. ^^

**Someone Better Than You**

Hosh … hosh … hosh

"Pak, tunggu!" aku berteriak-teriak kesetanan ke arah Pak Kondektur sambil mengejar bus kota yang melaju meninggalkan pangkalan, namun bus tetap melaju. "Itu kondektur budeg kali ya, aku bilang berhenti kok belum juganyetop itu bus? Tahu begini tadi siang aku minum yang roso-roso deh," gerutuku.

Aku pun terus berlari seperti waria dikejar kantib, tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak dan … brukk. Aku sukses mencium bagian belakang bus. Mendengar keributan para tukang ojek yang berteriak histeris, Pak Kondektur pun turun lalu berjalan ke arah belakang. "Aduh, Kamu. Kalau nge-_fans_ sama saya tuh bilang-gilang dong, nggak harus sampai nyium bus segala kan?" komentar Pak Kondektur dengan wajah polosnya.

'Eh buset, siapa juga yang nge-_fans_ ama elu?' batinku. "Bapak sih, saya teriak-teriak dari tadi juga, tapi busnya nyelonong aja. Sakit nih bibir." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Dia melepas _headset_-nya, "Hehehe … maaf, Kamu. Tadi saya sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari _boyband_ kesayangan saya, jadi aja nggak kedengeran." Aku dan para tukang ojek langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. "Ayo lekas naik, Kamu. Jadwal saya padat, harus sudah sampai Tokyo sebelum magrib."

Masih dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sana-sini aku pun mengekor Pak Kondektur menaiki bus. Seperti biasa, bus penuh-sesak penumpang. Maklum sekarang jam pulang kuliah, jadinya aku mendapat posisi berdiri di dekat pintu. Bus yang sudah reyot dan karatan pun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kawasan Jatinangor, bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil sesekali mengeluarkan asap super hitam ketika Pak Supir menginjak pedal gas. Benar-benar bus yang malang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 2.5 jam, akhirnya aku tiba di rumah. Seperti biasa, rumahku terlihat sepi dari luar. Kulangkahkan kaki menyusuri undakan-undakan teras menuju pintu, kuputar knopnya, dan ketika kumasuk terlihat sesosok makluk –errr- maksudku ibu tengah berdiri menyambutku seraya menggenggam secarik kertas berwarna coklat muda. Paras cantiknya terlihat pucat

"Aku pulang," kucium tangan ibuku. "Apaan tuh, Bu?"

"Selamat datang, emm, ini … undangan."

Kumiringkan kepalaku, "Undangan? Dari siapa?"

"Jangan kaget ya, ini, lihat saja sendiri." Terlihat kecemasan tingkat kecamatan dibalik senyum lembutnya.

Kuambil undangan itu, lalu ku baca dan … 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, 5 detik … aku membatin, 'Ahh, akhirnya datang juga ini undangan'. Aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, karena jujur aku merasa biasa saja sebab hal ini sudah kuketahui jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sebulan yang lalu aku secara tidak sengaja membaca komentar teman-teman mantanku di akun _Facebook_-nya mengenai rencana pernikahannya.

Waktu itu aku sangat kaget dan sempat merasa kesal sekali, tapi percuma aku merasa begitu. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapa aku lagi. Roman wajah ibu tak kentara khawatirnya mendapati aku yang hanya tercenung membaca undangan itu. Tadinya aku hanya akan berkata 'Oh' lalu memasang wajah datar, tak peduli. Tapi demi menghormati ibuku yang sudah memasangkan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya untukku –mungkin sejak beliau menerima undangan ini- aku pun segera berteriak lebay a'la sinetron kemudian menempelkan punggung tangan di keningku.

"APPAAA? Ohh, tidakk! Mengapa dia begitu tega padaku?" lalu kukutip puisi andalan Tipatkay dari serial _Journey to the West, _"Sejak dahulu beginilah cinta, deritanya sunguh tiada akhir."

Kulirik ibu dengan ujung mataku. Beliau kini benar-benar pucat! Karena tak tega melihat keadaan beliau, aku pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahahaha … "

"Tuh kan, jadi stress. Kasihan sekali putriku." Ibu memandang nanar padaku kemudian memelukku erat. Pelukan yang sangat erat, hingga membuatku sesak napas. "Kamu pasti lapar. Sana, mandi dulu. Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Aku mengangguk dan langsung bergegas masuk ke kamarku.

**###**

Undangan itu ditujukan untuk 'Ayah dan keluarga', tak heran memang jika tak langsung ditujukan padaku karena jika hal itu terjadi dia akan menjadi orang paling sadis yang pernah ada. Kupandangi nama mempelai wanita yang bertuliskan tinta emas. Senyuman kecut tersungging di wajah ovalku. "Harusnya namaku nih yang tertulis di sini," kuraba-raba tulisan itu dengan telunjukku.

Pikiranku menerawang ke masa 7 tahun silam, masa dimana aku bertemu dengannya di rumah nenek ketika musim panasi. Saat itu sepupu laki-lakiku yang usianya lebih tua 8 tahun dariku datang bersama seorang temannya, yang kemudian kuketahui bernama Naruto. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah akrab dengan keluarga besarku. 'SKSD –sok kenal sok dekat- banget nih orang,' batinku saat itu.

Dua minggu kemudian kudengar sesuatu yang menggelitik di telingaku, "Eh, katanya Naruto suka loh sama kamu." Ibu membuka obrolan ketika aku membantunya memasak rendang. "Malah katanya dia pengen nikah sama kamu."

'Hah? Gila, masa baru ketemu udah suka? Dan hey, masa mau nikah sama aku? Aku kan masih kelas dua SMP!' pikiranku meracau. "Masa sih? Pria yang aneh."

Ibu mengaduk-aduk daging dalam wajan, "Iya. Kok aneh sih? Ibu malah suka sama dia, dia anaknya soleh, sopan, ganteng lagi." Matanya berbinar.

"Ya aneh saja, masa suka sama anak kecil? Terus lagi, ganteng darimana? Orang rambutnya seperti nanas."

"Tapi kan yang penting dia orangnya baik. Ibu nggak keberatan tuh kalau suatu saat nanti dia jadi menantu Ibu."

Glekk. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Memikirkan soal menikah di usiaku yang masih sangat dini ini membuatku pusing dan merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutku, mulas. "Ah, Ibu ada-ada saja. Pokoknya aku nggak suka ama dia!" aku langsung meninggalkan dapur.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu memasang wajah terjudes yang aku punya setiap aku bertemu dengannya, berharap dia menjadi tak suka padaku. Dan sialnya sejak kepindahanku ke rumah nenek, frekwensi pertemuan kami meningkat sebab sepupuku juga tinggal di sana sehingga otomatis Naruto pun sering datang berkunjung.

Meski selalu mendapatkan sikap yang buruk dariku, Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia selalu tersenyum hangat, bersikap lembut, dan tak bosan menggodaku dengan banyolan-banyolan yang sukses membuatku mau-tak mau harus tertawa juga pada akhirnya. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih seksama dia memang … ganteng.

Karma itu ada. Benci yang sempat bersemayam dalam hatiku berangsur-angsur lengser digantikan oleh benih-benih cinta. Setelah selama 3 tahun berinteraksi akhirnya dia menyatakan perasaannya sehari setelah kelulusan SMA-ku, hatiku riang tak terkira. Saking riangnya, aku sampai tidak memedulikan sindiran-sindiran Ibu dan saudaraku yang menyebutkan betapa dulu aku sangat membecinya. Haha, _that's just a past_.

Sebulan kemudian dia mendapat panggilan kerja di salah satu pertambangan emas di Suna, rasanya sedih sekali harus tinggal berjauhan dengan kekasih hati. Hanya surat melalui pos-lah yang menghubungkan kami karena pada saat itu baik ponsel maupun internet belum sepopuler sekarang. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau bukan, setahun kemudian dia mengundurkan diri dan kembali lagi ke Konoha. "Nggak betah," katanya.

Kebersaman kami tak berlangsung lama, dia mendapat panggilan kerja di Tokyo sebagai pegawai bank. Dan lagi-lagi dia mengundurkan diri setelah kurang lebih 2 tahun bekerja di sana. Ku tanya mengapa, dia menjawab "Nggak cocok aja, capek nggak jelas." Sambil mengernyitkan dahi, ku hanya bisa menangggapi dengan 'oh' saja.

Sejak dia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai bank di Tokyo, dia seperti sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan. Melamar ke sana-ke sini tapi tak juga mendapat panggilan kembali, mungkin karena dia lulusan dari jurusan pertambangan sehingga tak ada pekerjaan yang cocok di kota Konoha. Hal ini kontan saja membuat dia sedikit tertekan dan sikapnya sedikit berubah.

Mendapati keadaannya seperti itu, aku tak henti-hentinya terus memberinya semangat. Kulakukan apapun untuk mengobarkan kembali semangat masa mudanya, namun usahaku sepertinya tidak mempan. Dia tetap murung. Meski begitu, dia selalu berusaha menampilkan wajah cerianya. Untuk melupakan sejenak problema hidupnya, aku mengajak dia keliling kota Konoha lalu terakhir kami melepas lelah di salah satu kafe di Konoha Plaza.

"Gimana kuliahnya? Beda-lah calon dokter _mah_ sibuknya lebih sibuk dari Bang Toyib," Naruto menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya.

Kujulurkan lidahku, "Enak saja nyamain aku ama Bang Toyib, kerenan dikit nape? Kalau soal kuliah sih ya gitu-gitu saja, masuk kelas, ngebedah mayat, ngacak-ngacak isinya, masukin lagi ke dalam tubuh, terus dijahit lagi deh. Hahahaha … " aku tertawa penuh dengan aura psikopat.

"Serem amat. Lah, emang mau disamain ama siapa gitu? Kan cuma Bang Toyib yang super sibuk … yang saking sibuknya sampai dua kali puasa dan dua kali lebaran nggak pulang-pulang."

"Yaaa siapa _kek_, David Beckham _kek_, Presiden _kek_, kakek-kakek _kek_, tokek _kek_, kekekekeke … " aku terkekeh.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya, "Mulai deh kumat gilanya, cepet lulus _gih_. Biar stres-nya nggak kelamaan."

"_Ogah_, ah. Masih betah aku di sana. Hahahahha … " ku gigit _creeps_ rasa udang-cumi bakar pesananku. "Kirain nyuruh lulus cepet-cepet tuh biar kita bisa cepet nikah, ternyata eh ternyata ... huft." Kulirik sebentar, roman wajahnya berubah. Tersirat roman malas yang selalu tersaji setiap kali aku menyinggung soal pernikahan.

Kami terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Awan mendung menggantung indah menghiasi panorama sore ini, pertanda sang hujan hendak turun ke bumi. Kuseruput jus stroberiku hingga tetes terakhir, "Pulang yuk! Sudah sore nih, lagipula sepertinya mau hujan."

"Hn." Dia bangkit lalu mengenakan jaketnya.

BMW Z4-ku meluncur di tengah derasnya hujan. Hening. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai percakapan, yang terdengar hanya deru hujan mengenai atap mobilku. Karena tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, aku pun membuka suara.

"Emm, gimana sudah ada panggilan kerja lagi belum?"

"Belum."

"Oh … tetap semangat ya!" aku tersenyum tiga jari sambil mengangkat tanganku yang terkepal. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan aku ya." Dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sejak kencan terakhir itu kami menjadi sangat jarang bertemu, berkomunikasi pun seperlunya saja. Sering dia tak membalas pesan teks-ku, malah beberapa kali dia pernah me-_reject_ panggilanku. Kupandangi ponsel kesayanganku, berharap ada pesan teks atau panggilan darinya. Tapi nihil, hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Oh, betapa kesepiannya hatiku. Punya pacar tapi serasa tak punya pacar. Hanya _Facebook_ yang setia menjadi teman curhatku.

Sudah hampir sebulan hubunganku dengan Naruto merenggang. Aku selalu berusaha untuk membicarakannya, namun Naruto selalu terkesan menghindar.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar lagi, Sakura." Ino tiba-tiba nyeletuk. "Sudah-lah lupakan dia, cari saja yang lain. Aku tuh benar-benar nggak tega melihat kamu seperti ini. Kalau kamu mau tahu, kamu tuh seperti hidup ogah mati belum siap."

Aku menggelang lemas,"Nggak mungkin-lah Naruto mengkhianatiku. Dia kan pernah diselingkuhi, jadi nggak mungkin dia selingkuh. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Tapi kan buktinya sekarang dia seperti itu, nge-SMS jarang, nelepon apalagi. Ke rumahmu juga sudah nggak pernah kan? Bahkan kulihat kalian pun nampak jauh di dunia maya."

"Huft … entahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya. Awas jangan melamun!"

Sesampainya di rumah aku meng-_on_-kan laptopku, aku klik _browser_ lalu kubuka situs _Facebook_, kebetulan Naruto juga sedang _online_. Segera saja kusapa dia.

**Sakura**

_Sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, akhirnya kumenemukanmu! :D_

**Naruto**

_Maaf ya, saya jarang ngebales SMS-mu. Nelepon apalagi. Saya lagi nggak punya pulsa. Maaf juga ya karena sudah lama nggak main ke rumahmu._

**Sakura**

_Ahaahahha … kayak iklan provider aja kamu. Iya, nggak apa-apa. Buatku nggak perlu sering nge-SMS, nelepon, ataupun datang berkunjung. Asalkan aku ada di hatimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kamu tahu mengapa? Because my love don't cost a thing.. :)_

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

_Eng … Sayang, sepertinya kamu lagi ada masalah. Cerita dong, siapa tahu aku bisa memberi solusi. Hehehe_

**Naruto**

_Ya begitulah, tapi maaf saya nggak bisa cerita. Soalnya kata Mamah kalau kita punya masalah tuh jangan dibicarakan dengan orang lain. Cukup hanya saya, orang tua saya, dan Tuhan saya saja yang tahu._

**Sakura**

_Ahh ya, SAYA memang ORANG LAIN._

**Naruto**

_Tuh kan, ngambek. Saya tahu pasti begini akhirnya, harusnya saya nggak usah ngomong._

_Saya pamit off. _

**Sakura**

_Ohh … ya._

**Naruto signed off.**

Srett. Hatiku terasa ngilu. Aku yang begitu bersemangat saat bertemu dengannya –walau hanya di dunia maya-, tapi ditanggapi dengan begitu dinginnya. Mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Apakah dia tak merasa rindu padaku? Padahal di setiap malam-malamku selalu berhiaskan mimpi tentangnya. Dan … orang lain? Jadi setelah 3 tahun pacaran, dia masih menganggapku orang lain? Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir bening mengumpul di sudut pelupuk mataku. Aku pun menangis semalaman hingga membuatku lelah dan tertidur.

Sinar hangat mentari menembus jendela kamarku. Aku menggeliat, menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sakura, bangun! Naruto datang."

'Naruto? Mau ngapain dia datang pagi-pagi buta begini? Naruto. Naruto. Naruto … Hee?' aku terlonjak. Segera ku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu aku jatuh karena kakiku terlilit selimut. "Aduuuhh!" ku gosok-gosok keningku. Kubuka pintu, dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan horor dari ibuku.

"Anak gadis bangun tidur rambutnya kayak singa … ckckckck." Ibu menggelengkan kepala sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Cepat cuci muka, tuh Naruto sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Aku nyengir kuda, "Hehehe … nggak usah ah, biar dia tahu wajah asliku." Aku segera menuruni anak tangga, dan berlari ke ruang tamu. "Sayang, tumben pagi banget datangnya?"

"Soalnya pengen ngajak kamu lari pagi, kan udah lama kita nggak _jogging_ bareng."

"Oh … hohoho … ya sudah, tunggu sebentar ya." Aku bergegas mengambil air minum dan memakai sepatu. "Ayo!" seruku di ambang pintu.

Naruto melongo, "Loh, nggak nyuci muka dulu?"

"Nggak usah, Yang. Nanti juga berkeringat lagi."

"Dasar, Bu dokter yang jorok."

Aku menjulurkan lidah, "Biarin, yang penting manis."

Kami lalu berlari-lari kecil di sekitar kompleks perumahan, kemudian ke taman di tengah areal kompleks. Setelah merasa lelah, kami pun duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa … sejuknya!" aku bersandar di batang pohon sambil meminum air yang kubawa dari rumah. "Sayang mau?" kusodorkan air padanya.

"Makasih." Dia meminum airnya sampai habis tanpa jeda.

"Haus apa rakus, Mas?" cibirku. Dan dia hanya terkekeh sambil menyerahkan botol kosong padaku. Lambat laun senyumnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh wajah datar dengan sorot mata tajam menatap intens mataku yang sembab.

"Kamu habis nangis ya?"

Aku kaget, 'Kok dia bisa tahu?' aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Nggak, sok tahu kamu."

"Gara-gara saya ya?"

"Hee? Ngng … ya gitu deh."

Naruto menunduk, "Maaf ya, saya hanya bisa menyakitimu saja. Saya tahu pasti kamu merasa kalau saya berubah sekarang. Jujur, saya merasa nggak nyaman dengan hubungan kita. Saya minder."

"Hah? Minder?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain ayunan, "Minder, karena beberapa alasan. Pertama, kamu calon dokter sedangkan saya masih pengangguran. Saya bahkan masih mempunyai tanggungan cicilan motor sebesar 800 ribu/bulan. Kedua, tingkat intelektualitasmu jauh di atas saya. Saya khawatir kelak hal itu akan mengganggu posisi saya sebagai suami."

"Haaahh?" rasanya daguku melorot ke tanah.

"Ketiga, perbedaan usia kita terlalu jauh. Menurut saya beda umur seorang pria dari perempuannya itu haruslah 4 tahun. Mengapa begitu? Karena jarak waktu akil baligh pria dan perempuan itu 4 tahun, dimana perempuan biasanya haid ketika menginjak usia 9 tahun sedangkan pria mengalami mimpi basah pada usia 13 tahun. Dan terakhir, saya merasa nggak pantas sekali menjadi menantu Ayahmu yang seorang diplomat."

Naruto menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Saya tahu alasan yang saya kemukakan terdengar konyol, bahkan Ibu saya pun marah ketika saya menceritakan hal ini padanya. Tapi itulah yang saya rasakan, begitu berat dan membuat segalanya nggak nyaman."

Hatiku mencelos, tubuhku bergetar. Ku tatap penuh nanar matanya.

"Kamu benar, itu adalah alasan yang benar-benar konyol. Sangat konyol, malahan. Jika memang begitu adanya aku rela kelak tidak jadi dokter, aku juga akan membodohkan diriku. Baik aku maupun orang tuaku nggak pernah mempermasalahkan statusmu yang seorang pengangguran, karena yang terpenting dari seorang pria adalah kemauannya untuk bertanggung jawab dan bekerja keras."

Aku mendengus kasar.

"Kami tak pernah melihat seseorang dari keadaan fisik, ekonomi, ataupun status sosialnya. Nggak masalah jika sekarang kamu masih menganggur, kita kan bisa membangun kerajaan bisnis kita sendiri. Tingkat perekonomian kita pasti meningkat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kalau kita mau berusaha, kita pasti kaya raya. Karena Tuhan tidak akan berpaling dari hamba-Nya yang mau berusaha dan berdoa. Dan untuk masalah perbedaan usia, bukankah jika seorang pria jauh lebih tua dari perempuannya justru itu bagus sekali?"

"Maaf …" Naruto bergumam.

Aku mendelik, "Maaf, heh? Jika maaf berguna untuk apa ada hakim? Jadi sekarang kamu maunya apa? Kita putus?"

" … " Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Mungkin kita sebaiknya cuti dulu."

Kuremas botol minum sampai tak berbentuk. "Cuti? Kayak kerja saja pake cuti segala. Sudah-lah kita putus saja, daripada membuang waktuku yang berharga." Aku menggeretakkan gigiku. "Tck, seharusnya dulu aku nggak usah jatuh cinta ama kamu. Kenapa juga nggak dari jauh-jauh hari kita putus? Kamu tahu, sudah banyak lamaran senior yang aku tolak karena kamu!" aku tunjuk-tunjuk batang hidungnya.

"Maaf … "

"Sudahlah!"

Aku berdecak dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Langit pagi yang cerah tiba-tiba mendung, lalu menumpahkan ribuan galon air ke bumi. 'Bagus, setidaknya takkan ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku sedang menangis saat ini.'

**###**

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kenangan pahit tiga bulan yang lalu itu masih sangat membekas di ingatanku. Dia, Naruto, yang berkata tak sanggup melanjutkan hubungan denganku karena alasan finasial dan bla-bla-bla-bla, seminggu lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan teman masa SMA-nya. Benar-benar miris bin tragis.

Dan yang paling menggelikan adalah pesan teks terakhirnya yang kuterima pada malam hari setelah pertengkaran kami. Pesan teks itu berisi, 'Siapapun tahu bahwa pria paling beruntunglah yang bisa mendapatkanmu, maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi yang beruntung.'

"Cih!" Aku mendengus kasar, "_What such a bullsh*t_!" lalu kulemparkan undangan laknat itu ke sembarangan arah. Kudengarkan lagu dari ponselku sambil menutup mata. Seringai licik terlukis di bibir ranumku, _I've got an idea_.

.. Seminggu kemudian ..

Ibu menatap cemas padaku, "Yakin kamu mau datang? Keluarganya pasti maklum kok kalau kamu nggak datang." Ibu mengusap rambutku.

"Yakin lah, Bu. Masa sudah berpakaian rapi dan cantik begini aku nggak yakin. Ibu tenang saja. Lagipula aku penasaran sama cewek yang bisa bikin si Naruto kepincut, sampai-sampai dia sanggup nikah sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau kamu nggak apa-apa, nanti di sana jangan nangis ya. Ayah juga berpesan agar kamu nggak pingsan di sana."

"Ahahahahha … tenang saja, paling aku loncat indah dari lantai tertinggi."

"Huss! Ngawur kamu!" ibu mencubit hidung bangirku. Kuraih tas tangan dan kunci mobilku. Kami masuki mobil kesayanganku, kemudian meluncur ke gedung pernikahan. Ibu tak henti-hentinya menguatkan aku di sepanjang perjalanan. Ahh, sungguh ibu yang baik. Tapi aku heran jangan-jangan yang sebenarnya tidak kuat tuh ibu. Secara beliau kan yang paling ngebet menjadikan Naruto sebagai menantunya dulu.

Gedung _Konoha Convention Hall_ nampak anggun dan megah dengan dekorasi penuh warna coklat keemasan dan merah marun. Jantungku berdebar kencang tatkala kulangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang resepsi. Terlihat Naruto menyalami para tamu di pelaminan dengan wajah yang sumbringah, di sampingnya berdiri juga seorang wanita berpakaian pengantin yang wajahnya juga tak kalah sumringah dibanding Naruto.

'Ohh … _the bride is should be me_ …' pikiranku kalut. Aku terus berjalan menghampiri Naruto, menjabat tangannya, dan melemparkan senyuman termanis yang kumiliki. "Selamat ya, semoga berbahagia selalu."

Naruto tersentak, mungkin dia tak menyangka kalau aku akan datang menghadiri pernikahannya. "Makasih sudah datang, dan … maaf."

"_Never mind_." Tanganku beralih ke mempelai wanita. 'Oh, ini penggantiku?' aku tersenyum sinis, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. 'Syukurlah ternyata dia nggak lebih cantik dariku. Tck. Hahahaha …' pikiranku menggila.

Setelah bersalaman, aku dan ibu berjalan ke meja prasmanan. Begitu banyak makanan berjajar di sana, membuatku bingung harus memilih yang mana. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mencicipi semuanya, dan kontan membuat ibuku bercucuran keringat melihat makanan bertumpuk jadi satu di atas piring yang aku bawa.

Masa bodoh, kulahap semua yang ada. Hitung-hitung membalas rasa sakitku selama tiga bulan ini. Selesai makan kudekati pembawa acara, kudekatkan bibirku di telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu, kemudian menuju piano yang terdapat di tengah panggung.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, kali ini ada sumbangan lagu dari salah satu tamu undangan. Berikan tepuk tangan. Silahkan, Nona Sakura."

"Terima kasih". Kulihat Naruto melihat ke arahku. "Saya persembahkan lagu ini untuk mempelai pria yang merupakan TEMAN terbaik saya. Lagu ini berjudul _Someone Like You_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Adele."

Tuts-tuts piano itu kuraba perlahan, lalu kutekan sehingga menghasilkan nada yang indah. 'Ahh, tak sia-sia aku belajar bermain piano. Ternyata berguna juga sekarang.' Batinku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan bernyanyi.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you've see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone BETTER THAN you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Dentingan piano semakin terdengar perlahan lalu berhenti. Kuakhiri penampilanku dengan membungkuk ke arah tamu undangan. Riuh-rendah tepuk tangan mereka mengiringi langkahku menuruni panggung. Kutuntun Ibu melangkah keluar gedung, meninggalkan hiruk-pikuk yang ada, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk bersalaman dengan para tamu yang baru datang, meninggalkan masa lalu yang kelam-gemilang. Ahh, _what a day_ …

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca..<p>

Ditunggu keripik dan sarannya.. :D


End file.
